1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a printer provided with a fixed blade fixed on a housing, and a movable blade mounted on the housing to be reciprocally movable relative to the fixed blade for cutting printing paper by the movable blade and the fixed blade (For example, JP2007-38367A, JP2010-099852A).
In cutting a printing paper, the cutting efficiency may be lowered when the printing paper is held between a movable blade and a fixed blade in a relaxed state.